


Sea Of Monsters

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Gang World [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Percy, Gen, Punk Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177





	Sea Of Monsters

**Punk Percy**

I stared at my furry feet in horror. If Clip or Jewel or any of the guys _ever_ found out that Raven got seduced and trick…I growled… which sounded like a high pitch chitter.

I would kill that witch. I would keep her awake while I cut off her fingers. I would force her to stay away while I sliced open her stomach and cut out her tongue and then as one more act of justice, I would force her to see herself in the mirror and then I’d slit her throat!

Annabeth entered the room. As soon as Circe left, she gave me the meds Hermes gave us. I grew big again with my clothes on. Thank Olympus for small mercies. I didn’t really want Annabeth to see my scars.

I spat, my lip curled in rage. The pirates were quickly getting out of hand. Annabeth called my name. I ran. I had to do one thing. No one did this to Raven.

A more clinical side of my rage-filled brain would have called this a temporary relapse. The rest of me didn’t give a flying fuck.

I saw Circe battling a pirate. I kicked the man away and slammed the witch against the wall. My lips were near her ear. “This paradise will burn. Your beauty will turn to ash. My disdain for you, my disgust for a creature like you will last forever.” I flicked out a knife and slit a cut along her cheek, dragging the knife tip all the way down between her breasts. She gave a small scream. I smirked. “I hope these pirates rape you until you’re torn in half.” With that, I left her crumpled on the ground.

Annabeth stared at me, sadness, similar to my mother’s sadness, was filling her eyes. I turned away. “I’m not a hero.” I started busying myself with the ship we were currently stealing. “Get over it.”

She bit her lip but said nothing.


End file.
